Remember
by Watashi no Namae
Summary: [Remake from Promise] Dulu, hari itu, hari yang berharga untukku. Apakah bagimu hari itu juga berharga? Hari dimana kita bertemu, saling mengobrol dan semakin dekat. Tapi aku tahu, sesungguhnya dari awal aku sudah tahu. Aku adalah pihak yang salah disini dan aku tidak berhak menangis. Karena aku, kau telah menyakiti gadis itu. Karena itu, biarkan aku berjanji padamu. [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

Hujan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang dan menunduk dalam, menendang angin dan sekali lagi menghela nafas pasrah. Hari itu hujan mengguyur deras seluruh bagian kota Konoha dan gadis itu terpaksa menepi ke salah satu toko yang tutup di pinggir jalan. Gadis itu menyesali tindakannya untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasori _nii-chan_ tentang betapa pentingnya membawa payung di awal musim semi menuju musim panas seperti ini.

Hari itu awan hitam pekat menyelimuti seluruh bagian kota. Angin berhembus dengan kencang dan membawa daun-daun yang jatuh dari rantingnya. Gemuruh petir sesekali berbunyi, membuat gadis itu semakin mendecak kesal dan menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Hari yang sempurna, benar-benar sangat sempurna untuk membuat _mood_ gadis itu turun drastis seketika.

Sesekali gadis itu menggoyang kakinya, mencoba menghalau rasa dingin yang membuat kaki gadis itu membeku. Gadis itu menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, mencoba mentrasfer sedikit kehangat untuk kedua telapak tangannya yang sudat memutih dan dingin. Saat mata gadis itu menatap lurus ke depannya—kearah sebuah _coffee shop_ bergaya klasik dengan dominan warna netral—gadis itu menahan mati-matian rasa lapar yang sudah ia rasakan semenjak dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Terjebak dalam hujan lebat, tidak membawa payung, kedinginan dan kelaparan adalah kombinasi sempurna untuk membuat gadis itu ingin menerobos hujan secara nekat. Andai saja gadis itu bisa lakukan hal tersebut, mungkin sudah dari awal ia nekat menerobos hujan. Jika bukan karena gadis itu baru sembuh dari sakit flu-nya dan juga betapa gadis itu tidak terlalu tahan dengan hawa dingin.

Tubuh gadis itu mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ingin sekali gadis itu menelpon Sasori _nii-chan_ dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya jika saja Sasori _nii-chan_ tidak sedang ada di Suna untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan cabang miliknya.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mantel yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di atas kepalanya dan menutupi penglihatannya. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu menarik mantel tersebut dan dengan cepat menatap kearah seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya.

Seorang pria yang umurnya tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Seorang pria dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx yang dalam. Seorang pria memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana dan menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. Rambut dan wajah pria itu sedikit basah, menandakan bahwa pria itu selama beberapa detik berlari di tengah lebatnya hujan.

"_Ano_…" gadis itu menatap bingung sekaligus heran kearah pria itu sambil menggenggam erat-erat mantel pria itu. Sedikit saja, selama beberapa detik gadis itu butuh menghangatkan tangannya dan mantel itu dapat menghangatkan tangannya.

"_Summimasen_… ini milikmu bukan?" tanya gadis itu sedikit tidak rela dan menyodorkan mantel kelabu milik pria itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajhnya. Gadis itu masih menggenggam erat mantel kelabu milik pria itu, masih berusaha semaksimal mungkin sebelum pria itu mengambil mantelnya untuk menghangatkan tangannya.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. "Kau kedinginan. Gunakan mantel itu."

Gadis itu tertegun sejenak. "Tidak, ini milikmu. Aku tidak berhak menggunakannya."

Pria itu mendengus pelan, membuat gadis itu semakin kebingungan. Detik selanjutnya, pria itu menatap kearah gadis itu dalam. Sebuah tatapan hangat sekaligus lembut, sebuah tatapan yang berhasil membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebuah tatapan yang berhasil melumpuhkan akal sehat gadis itu untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau berkata seperti itu tapi disisi lain kau menggenggam erat mantelku." Pria itu tertawa kecil.

Detik selanjutnya, pipi gadis itu langsung bersemu merah. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar ketahuan. "Tapi—"

"Gunakan saja." Pria itu memotong perkataan gadis itu.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak perlu dikembalikan. Simpan saja untukmu."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku—"

"sampai jumpa."

Tepat saat itu, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik berhenti tepat di depan kedua orang tersebut. Pria itu lekas berlari kecil menuju sedan tersebut, membuka pintu dan masuk. Detik selanjutnya, sedan itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih menggenggam erat mantel kelabu milik pria itu.

**Disclaimer & Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

Remember

"Bohong!"

Yamanaka Ino langsung memekik heboh sambil menunjuk tidak percaya kearah papan pengumuman hasil ujian masuk Konoha _koukou_. Membuat beberapa orang memandangnya kesal dan beberapa lainnya bergumam tidak jelas. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak peduli, yang gadis itu pedulikan hanya teman sebayanya yang kini tengah berdiri sekitar lima meter dari kerumuman orang di papan pengumuman dan menutup matanya erat-erat seraya menggenggam erat kartu ujian masuknya. Gadis itu terus merapal doa seraya meminta dengan sungguh-sungguh di tengah cuaca dingin musim dingin.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino kembali berteriak heboh, membuatnya semakin banyak ditatap tidak suka dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Gadis yang dipanggil—Haruno Sakura—semakin memejamkan erat matanya dan terus merapalkan doa, meminta dengan sungguh-sungguh dan sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk.

Ino menggenggam erat kedua tangannya Sakura, membuat gadis itu membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap penuh harap-harap cemas kearah Ino.

Ino tersenyum lebar dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Berhasil! Kita berdua berhasil!" seru Ino tidak percaya.

Dan detik selanjutnya, kedua gadis itu saling berpelukan. Mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada Tuhan dan membuat suasana semakin heboh. Mereka berdua saling berteriak kesenangan dan bersorak-sorak penuh sukacita.

.

.

"Jadi… katakan padaku, kenapa kau menjatuhkan pilihanmu kepada Konoha _koukou_? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau otakmu itu tidak mencukupi sama sekali untuk masuk Konoha _koukou_?"

Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu menatap sahabat pirangnya selama beberapa detik setelahnya tatapan gadis itu langsung terarah keluar jendela. Memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti kearah kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang juga para pejalanan kaki yang semakin meraimaikan suasana sore di kota Konoha.

Hari itu, tepat setelah kedua gadis itu menerima hasil ujian masuknya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu café yang berada di daerah pertokoan kota Konoha. Saat itu langit mulai berubah warna menjadi oren keemasan, dimana sang mentari mulai menjorok kearah barat dan cahayanya yang berwarna keemasan menubruk warna putih sang awan. Gumpalan awan sedikit menghiasi langit. Hari itu, musim dingin tidak terasa seperti musim dingin. Langit berwarna cerah keemasan, hanya suhu dingin khas musim dingin yang membuat beberapa orang sibuk meniup-niup tangannya—mengirimkan kehangatan sementara.

"Sakura, kau mendengarkanku kan?" Ino menatap sahabatnya aneh. Adalah hal yang aneh apabila Sakura memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti kearah luar jendela.

"Ya, aku mendengarmu." jawab Sakura pelan, masih tetap memandang kearah luar jendela.

"Kalau begitu, cepat jawab pertanyaanku." gadis berambut pirang itu menyeruput teh hijaunya. Membuat lidahnya sedikit pahit dan kehangatan dari teh hijau langsung menjalar ke seluruh bagian tenggorokannya.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Ino dan tersenyum tipis. "Karena mantel ini." jawab gadis itu dengan senyum lebarnya seraya menatap kearah mantel kelabu yang tengah ia pakai hari itu.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

.

.

Berkali-kali gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

Di musim semi hari itu, saat gadis itu tengah duduk di bangkunya yang berada di dekat jendela, dapat gadis itu rasakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dadanya sesak dan ada perasaan bahwa ia ingin berlari dan langsung bertatap muka detik itu juga dengan seorang pria yang baru saja masuk dengan sebuah sedan hitam mewah ke dalam kawasan sekolah.

Pria yang begitu menawan dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya. Pria yang sudah ia tidak temui selama hampir satu tahun. Pria yang menjadi motivasi utamanya masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Pria yang sudah ia rindukan dan ia cari-cari selama ini. Pria yang berhasil membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta pada sikap lembutnya yang tersembunyi di balik sikap dingin dan tidak pedulinya.

Selama ini, selama hampir satu tahun, gadis itu hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh takjub kearah artikel majalah yang memuat tentang dirinya. Tentang prestasinya dan tentang betapa jeniusnya pria itu.

Tubuh gadis itu serasa lemas seketika. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan gadis itu refleks tersenyum lebar.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Bagaikan dihantam palu saat sedang asyik-asyik melamun, gadis itu langsung terkejut dan refleks manatap kearah seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di depannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum jahil kearah Sakura dan Sakura dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa Yamanaka Ino sudah mencium _ketidakberesannya_.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura kikuk dan masih terkejut.

"Nama pria itu. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Ino semakin tersenyum jahil.

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. "Dan…?"

"Kau suka padanya…?"

"Tidak!" refleks Sakura menjawab dengan cepat dan sedikit memekik. Pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Ino langsung tertawa puas menikmati respon Sakura. Sakura langsung mendesah pelan, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan sedikit mencuri perhatian kearah luar jendela—kearah dimana tadi pria itu berada. Sakura langsung mendesah kecewa saat menyadari bahwa pria itu sudah tidak ada.

Awalnya gadis berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat Sakura menatap kecewa kearah luar, tapi sedetik kemudian, hanya ada senyum yang tertahankan di bibirnya. Matanya gadis berambut pirang itu berubah menjadi sendu dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan itu.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang dan detik selanjutnya melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menaruh kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya.

"_ne_… Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menatap Ino bertanya tanpa merubah posisinya.

Kata-kata itu tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokan. Saat melihat wajah polos gadis bersurai merah jambu itu, seluruh kalimat yang telah gadis itu rangkai tiba-tiba saja berhenti di tenggorokan. Hanya ada sebuah senyum kikuk dan gelengan pelan dari gadis itu akhirnya.

"tidak, tidak jadi. Ah, ngomong-ngomong… kita belum berkenalan dengan teman sekelas kita kan?"

.

.

"Kau lihat itu, Ino-_chan_? Itu dia, kelompok pria tampan di sekolah ini!" Tenten berbisik heboh kearah ketiga temannya.

"Iya, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas! Kau hebat Tenten-_chan_, bisa mendapatkan tempat yang sangat strategis ini!" jawab Ino penuh semangat sambil menangkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Mata-mata sesekali melirik kearah sekelompok siswa yang sedang memasuki kantin.

"aku tahu informasi ini dari sepupuku yang tahun lalu lulus dari sekolah ini." jawab Tenten bangga sambil menatap kearah sekelompok pria itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, tidak berniat untuk memasuki dunia seru antara Ino dan Tenten. Gadis itu lebih senang bermain dengan _pasta_-nya, mengaduk-aduknya, menatapnya tidak berselera dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memakannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, sesuatu yang sangat penting untuknya.

Pria itu. Gadis itu belum melihat pria itu kembali dan itu membuat gadis itu sangat kecewa. Harapannya masuk ke dalam Konoha _koukou_ adalah agar dapat bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Ingin sekali, gadis itu dapat bertemu dengan pria itu, mengucapkan salam dan setelah itu sedikit mengobrol. Kemudian, gadis itu mengembalikan mantel kelabu yang selalu gadis itu pakai.

Ah, mantel kelabu itu. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat Sakura membayangkan saat-saat dimana ia harus mengembalikan mantel kelabu itu. Mantel yang selama ini selalu menemaninya setiap ia melangkah keluar rumah, mantel kesayangannya. Mantel kelabu yang selalu gadis itu jaga, mantel kelabu yang menyimpan kenangannya dengan pria itu. Gadis itu benar-benar berharap dapat bertemu dengan pria itu.

Aaa… harapan tinggalah harapan. Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu sadar, bahwa mungkin saja pria itu sudah melupakan gadis itu. Mungkin, kebaikan pria itu hanyalah satu dari seribu kebaikan yang sudah pria itu lakukan. Mungkin, gadis itu hanyalah setitik debu di ingatan pria itu.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata. Refleks, gadis itu menatap kearah seseorang yang sudah memanggilnya, Rin, gadis berambut cokelat pendek dengan senyum yang dapat membuat siapapun meleleh melihatnya.

"Ah, i-iya?" jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

"_A-ano_… tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

Rin mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kau juga tidak terlalu menyukai topik pembicaraan kita kali ini ya? Makanya daritadi kau hanya diam saja."

Sakura menatap Rin bingung.

"Hee…!? Benarkah, Sakura-_chan_!? Kau juga tidak terlalu menyukai topik pembicaraan kita!?" Tenten menyambar cepat, matanya melebar dan menatap terkejut kearah Sakura. "Ino-_chan_, benar apa yang dikatakan Rin?"

Sakura semakin bingung dengan apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan.

"Hm… terkadang memang Sakura tidak terlalu menyukai topik ini." Ino menjawab sambil menatap kearah langit-langit.

Sakura semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_Ano_…" gadis itu menyela pembicaraan sebelum pembicaraan terlalu jauh untuk dikejar. "Sebenarnya… kalian sedang membicarakan apa…?"

Ketiga temannya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang daritadi kau hanya melamun?!" tanya Ino terkejut. "Kupikir kau mendengarkan topik pembicaraan kami!"

"Aku mendengarnya," sanggah Sakura cepat. "Tapi hanya diawal."

"Huwaaa… kau melewatkan kesempatan emas, Sakura-_chan_!" Tenten setengah berseru dan dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana dia membantu seorang kakak kelas yang hampir menjatuhkan nampannya!"

"Dia…?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dia!" seru Tenten mengulang perkataan Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke, Pangeran Sekolah kita!"

Mata gadis itu membulat seketika, jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sa-Sasuke…?"

"Lihat, dia disana!" ekor mata Tenten menunjuk kearah suatu arah.

Refleks, pandangan Sakura langsung memandang kearah ekor mata Tenten dan detik selanjutnya, gadis itu dapat merasakan bahwa—mungkin—dewi Fortuna sedang ada dirinya.

Pria itu, pria bermata kelam berwarna hitam. Pria yang menggunakan kemeja putih, _sweater_ kelabu dan blazer sekolah. Pria yang sedang duduk dan menikmati _soft drink_ di tangannya. Pria yang berhasil mencuri perhatian gadis itu.

Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu dapat merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya serasa seperti es di musim panas. Gadis itu dapat merasakan bahwa matanya tak dapat berpaling dari pria itu. Gadis itu tak sanggup untuk tidak melihat dan menikmati pesona pria itu.

Mata bertemu mata.

Mata kelam itu tiba-tiba saja menatap kearah Sakura, membuat gadis itu semakin meleleh dan degup di jantungnya semakin tidak bisa diatasi.

Mata itu, mata sekelam malam. Mata yang tajam dan tegas, namun Sakura dapat merasakan sebuah kelembutan di mata itu. Mata yang begitu mempesona, mata yang begitu indah. Mata yang dapat membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut dan jatuh cinta pada detik pertama menatapnya dan itulah yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

**Ohayouuu… Minna-**_**san**_**!**

**Watashi no Namae kembali setelah—kalau tidak salah dari bulan maret atau april ya?—tidak menampakkan diri! Fufufuu… *ditimpuk warga***

**Aa… ngomong-ngomong, FF pertama saya, yang judulnya Promise, saya hapus dan gantinya adalah cerita ini (^^)/ ceritanya sama, mungkin hanya berbeda di beberapa hal saja. Jadi bisa dikatakan, ini adalah **_**remake**_** dari FF saya, Promise dengan perubahan seperlunya. Ada yang pernah baca FF saya yang judulnya Promise? ^^/**

**Kalau ada yang tanya, kemana saja saya selama ini… jawabannya… saya terpuruk. Hahaha… serius! Saya terpuruk! Semua kritikan yang sudah saya terima membuat saya terpuruk dan saya bertekad untuk MEMPERBAIKINYA. Meskipun saya tahu ini masih jauh untuk kata sempurna. Saya sedang berusaha! ^^**

_**Ne**_**, saya masih membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya untuk masukan, saran, kritikan dan sebagainya yang ****membangun****! Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki cerita ini. ^^**

**Diakhir kata… **_**yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~!**_

**Tambahan : Berhubung ada beberapa masukan soal **_**pairing**_**, akhirnya saya tambahkan satu karakter lagi. Tapi karakter yang terakhir itu munculnya nanti ya… mungkin menjelang akhir~ fufufu… Ada yang bisa tebak bagaimana akhirnya setelah saya tambahkan satu karakter lagi? Saya sedikit beritahu saja (dan semoga nggak ada yang protes) saya sukanya sama **_**pair**_** SasuSaku. **_**Sooo**_**… sudah ada yang bisa tebak? ^^**

**Saya juga sudah mengganti salah satu **_**genre**_**, coba di cek yaaa… ^^**

**Terima kasih~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

Remember

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam, memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Gadis berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan kemudian kembali membuka matanya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tahu dan ia sama sekali tidak tega untuk memberitahu. Bagaimana pun juga, perasaan sahabatnya itu sangatlah lembut, meskipun sahabatnya itu termaksud dalam kategori gadis yang tegar. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Yamanaka Ino tidak tega untuk menghancurkan hati sahabatnya.

"Sakura," Ino memanggil pelan sahabatnya, tapi seperti yang ia bisa lihat, Haruno Sakura telah terperangkap pada pria itu. "Sakura." Ino memanggil lebih keras Sakura.

"Wah… sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ mulai terperangkap pada pesona Uchiha, ya?" Tenten mulai menggoda Sakura, tapi gadis itu tetap bergeming seperti sebelumnya.

"Sakura!" Ino berseru kearah Sakura seraya menepuk bahunya kencang.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan dengan gerakan refleks, gadis itu menatap kearah Ino. Wajah gadis itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus, bahunya sedikit bergetar karena terlalu senang dan Ino hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kelu melihat reaksi sahabatnya. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"A-ada apa… Ino?" tanya Sakura sedikit kikuk.

Ino kembali menelan ludahnya, sedikit menunduk dan kemudian kembali menatap lurus kearah Sakura. Gadis itu harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada sahabatnya, bukan?

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sakura, gadis itu dapat melihat aura keseriusan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Bagaimana Ino memandang Sakura sudah membuat gadis itu tahu bahwa hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh sahabatnya itu adalah hal yang penting. Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, melupakan euforianya tentang pria itu dan menatap sahabatnya sama seriusnya dengan Ino.

"Kuharap… pulang sekolah nanti kita mampir ke suatu tempat."

.

.

Hari itu, angin berhembus dengan lembut, membelai pipi kemerahan gadis itu. Sinar matahari jatuh di bumi membuat hangat suasana musim semi. Bunga-bunga liar bermekaran di pinggir jalan, rumpur liar yang terkadang tumbuh di pinggir jalan membuat suasana musim semi semakin terasa.

Sore itu, dimana matahari belum terlalu menjorok kearah barat dimana sinarnya masih berwarna kuning cerah dan awan putih menggumpal di langit. Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura—berjalan lambat di pinggir sungai dengan Ino di sampingnya. Tak ada yang memulai topik pembicaraan, mereka berdua saling bergeming menikmati udara musim semi.

Air sungai yang masih jernih, tidak terlalu dalam dan tidak terlalu rendah, dengan batu kali di dasarnya dan beberapa ikan kecil yang berenang melawan arus. Gadis itu dapat melihat dari kejauhan beberapa anak laki-laki sedang sibuk bermain air di tengah sungai, saling menyiram air kearah temannya dan tertawa senang.

Sakura refleks tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa, gadis itu tiba-tiba teringat dengan pria itu. Membuat pipinya langsung bersemu merah dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu di hatinya, membuatnya senang dan membuatnya tidak berdaya. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja mendingin dan membuatnya harus menggenggang kedua jemarinya erat. Dalam hatinya, gadis itu sudah berteriak kencang penuh sukacita. Gadis itu sudah seperti kembang api di festival musim panas, melucur dengan cepat dan meledak beberapa saat kemudian. Membuat bunga api di malam yang kelam dan membuat siapapun gembira melihatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_…"

Gadis itu tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata. Hari ini, entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu terlarut dalam pikirannya dan melupakan dunia nyata.

"Hm? Tumben sekali Kau memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Ada apa?"

Ino tak langsung menjawab. "Kau… suka dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Deg!

Gadis itu terdiam, menghentikan langkahnya sedangkan Ino tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini dan gadis itu dapat merasakannya. Adalah hal yang tidak wajar apabila Ino menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama lebih dari satu kali.

"Tidak." bohong gadis itu dengan pelan—sangat pelan dan hanya gadis itu yang dapat mendengarnya.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam kearah sahabatnya. "Kau berbohong."

Gadis itu dapat merasakan betul bagaimana rasanya tertusuk jarum di dalam hatinya. Ino menatap tajam kearahnya dan itu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Aura gadis pirang itu berubah, menjadi mengintimidasi dan bertanya penuh dengan tekanan. Gadis itu semakin menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk mengirimkan rasa percaya diri yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu ketika merasakan aura Ino.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menatap Uchiha-_san_ dengan pandangan seperti tadi?" potong Ino cepat.

Sakura terdiam, sudah tidak ada lagi kalimat yang tepat untuk berbohong maupun mengelak.

"Kau menyukainya, bukan!?" Ino semakin menekan Sakura, membuat Sakura mundur satu langkah dan menunduk, memikirkan dengan sekuat tenaga apa yang sebenarnya sahabat itu coba katakan.

Karena bagi Sakura yang sudah lama mengenal Ino, sahabatnya itu selalu ingin melindungi Sakura. Namun terkadang, sulit bagi Ino untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya Ino ingin lakukan.

Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu memandang lurus kearah Ino. "Ino-_chan_, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanya gadis itu, memandang penuh kemantapan kearah Ino.

.

.

"Sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, mencoba menikmati angin lembut yang membelai pipinya, menggoyang pelankan ujung-ujung rambutnya dan blazernya yang sudah tidak ia kancingkan.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya pria itu sarkastik.

Pria di ujung sana terkekeh pelan. "Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak pantas berbohong. Cepat katakan yang sejujurnya." Pria itu sedikit mendecak kesal, menatap kearah ponselnya yang menempel di telinga kanannya dan sedetik kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Dimana pemandangan awan sore berada, pemandangan yang menakjubkan yang semakin indah jika dilihat dari ketinggian dan atap sekolah adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk menikmati pemandangan itu.

Pria di ujung sana tidak menjawab, hanya tertawa dan membuat pria itu semakin geram.

"_Senpai_, gelagat busukmu itu sudah kuketahui dari awal. Cepat katakan!" pria itu berseru kencang dengan nada sedikit marah dan ketegasan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Pria di ujung sana menghentikan tawanya. "Kalau kau sudah tahu dari awal, kenapa kau tertarik untuk mengikuti rencanaku?"

Pria itu mendecak kesal, tak mampu untuk menjawab. Tapi sedetik kemudian, pria itu memejamkan matanya erat, kemudian membukanya dan menatap tajam lurus ke depan.

"_Senpai_, kubunuh kau."

Pria di ujung sana tertawa keras.

"_Senpai_, aku tidak bercanda." pria itu berbisik pelan dengan nada yang tajam dan penuh ketegasan. Matanya semakin menatap tajam lurus ke depan, seolah-olah pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu sedang berada di depannya.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu."

"_SENPAI—_"

"Aku punya alasan pribadi, Sasuke-_chan_ dan kau tak berhak mengetahuinya." Jawab pria di seberang sana itu dengan nada lembut dan halus, membuat pria itu bergidik ngeri kemudian.

"Itu menjijikan. Aku benar-benar meragukan orientasi seksualmu." balas cepat pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria di ujung sana membalas dengan tertawa santai.

"Yah, terserahlah. Lagipula, itu juga menguntungkanku." jawab Uchiha Sasuke kemudian, membuang mukanya kearah samping dan tersenyum tipis kemudian—sangat tipis hingga tak ada yang tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyuman kecuali Sasuke sendiri.

"Nah-nah… masalah ini mulai merumit rupanya." pria di ujung sana mengomentari. "Mau membantuku?"

Pria itu mendengus pelan. "Tidak akan. Aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku kalau aku membantumu, _aho Senpai_."

"Tidak sopan." pria itu mendengus. "Ini tawaran yang menarik—"

"Bilang saja kau lari dari tanggung jawab, Bodoh."

"HOI! Aku ini seniormu! Sopanlah sedikit, Uchiha!"

Pria itu—uchiha Sasuke—mendengus pelan, tersenyum tipis dan kemudian kembali menikmati dengan santai pemandangan di depanya. Pria itu memasukkan salah satu tangannya di saku celana dan detik selanjutnya, pria itu membalikkan badannya dan bersandar kepada pagar kawat pembatas.

"_Senpai_, aku ini seorang Uchiha dan aku tahu dengan jelas kalau kau tidak akan pernah melupakan fakta penting tersebut." pria itu berkata dengan nada mengambang, mendongkak dan menatap langit dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan angin semakin berhembus kencang. "Sudah terlalu banyak tanggung jawab yang ada di pundakku."

Pria di ujung sana terdiam untuk sementara. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, tolong panggil aku."

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Bodoh."

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lembut, mencoba untuk tegar dan tegas dalam satu waktu. Membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung dan Ino belum menjelaskan apapun kepada sahabatnya itu.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang, menggoyangkan rambut pirang milik Ino. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu menatap kearah dimana matahari akan mulai terbenam, barat. Menikmati untuk beberapa detik keindahan di sore hari, tepat di pinggir sungai. Suara anak kecil yang sedang bermain air terdengar samar-samar, sedikit membuat suasana semakin rumit.

"Ino-_chan_?" Sakura memanggil Ino pelan.

"_Ne_… sejujurnya… aku tidak sampai hati untuk menyampaikan ini padamu. Tapi… kalau dibiarkan terus, kau akan terluka." Ino tersenyum simpul kearah Sakura, membuat gadis itu menatapnya bingung. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin kau jujur padaku dan tidak perlu sungkan. Sungguh, aku tidak akan marah apapun jawabanmu. Apakah kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?"

Suara Sakura tercekat di tenggorokan, sulit untuk dikeluarkan dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ada dorongan dari dalam hatinya untuk kembali berkata bohong. Tapi Ino bukanlah orang yang baru mengenal Sakura satu atau dua hari, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Ino mengenal Sakura dan bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Ino untuk mencium kebohongan Sakura.

Maka detik selanjutnya, dengan menguatkan tekad di hatinya, gadis itu menelan ludahnya kelu, menatap sahabatnya penuh keyakinan dan Ino mengerti betul apa maksud Sakura tanpa gadis itu katakan.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

Ino terdiam sesaat. Dia tahu bahwa Sakura akan berkata seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa, hal itu semakin membuatnya ragu untuk menyampaikan yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Ino pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. "Tapi Sakura, sudahkah kau tahu fakta penting tentang pria itu?"

Sakura terdiam, lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"Pria itu sudah bertunangan." Ino berjalan mendekat beberapa langkah menuju Sakura. "Memang belum resmi, tapi akan diresmikan."

Sakura menelan ludahnya kelu. Mencoba menahan sekuat tenaga dadanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri luar biasa dan ada perasaan aneh yang ingin membuat menangis.

_Tidak! Harusnya dia tidak kecewa!_

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau pasti mengenalnya bukan? Model papan atas Hyuuga Hinata, tunangan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

Gadis itu mencoba keras untuk tidak mendengarkan kalimat Ino selanjutnya, tapi telinga sulit diajak kompromi sekarang ini. Kalimat Ino semakin terdengar nyaring di kepalanya, membuat dadanya bergejolak dan rasanya gadis itu ingin menangis keras. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya ingin sekali menampar Ino dan membuat sahabatnya itu menghentikan ucapan. Tapi gadis itu tak dapat melakukan apapun, yang terjadi adalah air mata mulai menumpuk di ujung matanya.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak ingin membuatmu pesimis—maksudku, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau sahabatku dan yang seharusnya aku lakukan adalah mendukungmu, tapi…" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya, menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu meminta untuk mempercayai dirinya. Menggenggam erat tangan Sakura seolah-olah gadis itu ingin mentransfer kekuatannya kepada Sakura.

"Tapi aku ragu." Lanjut Ino akhirnya. "Aku tahu betul bahwa keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga selama ini selalu bermusuhan dalam segala bidang dan dalam setiap generasi. Aku tahu betul, kedua keluarga itu merupakan kedua keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia dan akhirnya, setelah sekian generasi bermusuhan, ada sebuah generasi yang saling terikat. Setelah akhirnya kebencian itu mengobar kuat dari generasi ke generasi, ada sebuah pengikat yang secara tidak langsung membuat kedua keluarga itu melupakan kebenciannya. Kurasa, kita tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa ikatan itu pasti sangat kuat." Detik selanjutnya, Ino mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura.

"Sakura, mereka saling mencintai. Ini pilihan mereka." Ino tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang mengatakan bahwa sangat berat dan menyakitkan baginya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu menunduk selama beberapa detik dan kemudian kembali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sama namun tak ada senyum di bibirnya. Bibirnya bergetar, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sangat sulit baginya.

Gadis pirang itu menarik nafas, menghembuskannya secara perlahan dan menatap temannya penuh tekad.

"Karena itu Sakura, lebih baik kau lupakan perasaanmu. Ada lebih banyak pria yang lebih pantas untukmu." Ino tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis. Matanya memandang Sakura penuh kecemasan, kepedulian dan harapan. Membuat Sakura menahan sekuat tenaga perasaannya yang berkecamuk dalam.

_Aku tahu itu dari awal tapi…_

"Tapi—"

"Sakura, kumohon mengertilah. Tak ada celah bagimu untuk mengganggu mereka dan hal tersebut juga bukanlah hal yang bijak. Menyerahlah pada perasaanmu." potong Ino dengan nada sedikit kesal dan juga peduli dalam satu waktu, gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon. Membuat hati gadis itu semakin berkecamuk dalam dan membuat emosinya campur aduk.

_Ini menyakitkan…_

Pada akhirnya, air mata itu mulai mengalir. Jatuh dari ujung matanya, mengalir ke pipinya dan turun ke dagu. Jatuh begitu saja ketika sampai di ujung dagu dan kemudian jatuh ke tanah. Satu tetes, dua tetes dan tanpa terasa air mata itu mengalir begitu saja.

Sesak di dada gadis itu sudah di dapat gadis itu sembunyikan. Sakitnya seperti hantam beribu-ribu batu kerikil secara terus menerus, rasanya seperti siksaan yang tak berujung selesai. Namun, mau tidak mau, gadis itu harus menghadapinya, tak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapi rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Gadis itu mencengkram erat dadanya, menatap Ino sambil menggeleng pelan—mencoba memohon agar Ino mau menghentikan kalimatnya—tapi Ino tetap melanjutnya perkataannya.

_Tidak!_

Gadis itu memekik kencang dalam hati.

"Sakura, tidak ada satupun celah bagimu untuk masuk ke dalam ikatan itu!" Ino sedikit berteriak, semakin mencengkram bahu Sakura dan sedikit mengguncangnya. "Aku tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi bagiku, mengatakan ini padamu juga sama menyakitkannya! Aku tahu ini cinta pertamamu tapi… kau—"

"CUKUP!" gadis itu memekik kencang, melepaskan secara paksa cengkraman tangan Ino dan menatap gadis itu dengan linangan air mata.

Matanya berkabut karena air mata, begitu pula dengan hatinya yang berkabut. Bagaikan berjalan di tengah kabut tebal, tak bisa membedakan apapun dan tak dapat melihat apapun. Kebingungan yang memenuhi seluruh akal sehat dan membuat siapapun ingin berlari dan menemukan jalan keluar. Begitu pula dengan gadis itu, hatinya berkabut karena seluruh ucapan sahabat baiknya.

Ino tersentak di tempat, tak menyangka dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Aku tahu! AKU SUDAH TAHU! Jauh sebelum kau memberitahuku, aku sudah tahu tentang status Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu… tapi…"

"Sakura…" Ino bergumam pelan, mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Aku mencoba membunuh perasaan ini, tapi tidak bisa! Terlalu sulit bagiku untuk membunuh perasaan ini. Aku tahu, aku salah! Aku tidak pantas sama sekali untuk mengganggu hubungan mereka. Tapi… tapi… ini juga menyakitkan bagiku."

_Apa yang telah pria itu lakukan di hari itu membuatku tak sanggup hati untuk melupakannya. Meskipun aku tahu, aku salah._

Gadis itu terisak, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang selama ini gadis itu tahan. Tubuhnya bergertar, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir dan gadis itu tak bisa sama sekali untuk menghentikannya. Mata gadis itu sudah mulai memerah dan gadis itu dapat merasakan bahwa pipinya perih saat ia mengusap air matanya.

Ino terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kala Sakura sedang menangis rapuh seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti aku salah. Tapi… biarkan…" gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya, mencoba menghentikan tangisnya namun yang ada air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Rasa perih di dadanya sudah membuat gadis itu lupa pada akal sehatnya.

"Biarkan aku mencobanya, meski hanya sekali saja, aku ingin tetap mempertahankan perasaanku."

Detik itu Ino dapat merasakan bahwa Sakura benar-benar serius dan tak ada yang bisa mematahkan keseriusannya. Ada perasaan untuk menyetujui keputusan Sakura, tapi di sisi lain, gadis itu juga tak dapat membiarkan sahabatnya mengalami patah hati.

Tapi keseriusan Sakura membuat gadis itu semakin dilema. Jadi, sebagai seorang sahabat, dirinya harus seperti apa?

Pada akhirnya, Ino menelan ludahnya kelu. Mengepalkan tangannya erat dan kemudian menatap Sakura lembut.

"Aku mengerti." ujar gadis itu lemah. "Tapi tak ada yang bisa kubantu."

.

.

Sakura menatap kosong kearah buku pelajarannya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kesal dan kembali mengambil buku tebal dari dalam tasnya—sebuah buku pelajaran.

Pada jam itu seharusnya gadis itu sudah bisa pulang ke rumah. Pada jam itu, seharusnya gadis itu tersenyum riang memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di rumahnya. Tapi pada jam itu, gadis itu menatap kesal kearah bukunya dan terus mengolok-olok dirinya. Dan gadis itu hanya terdiam diri di dalam kelasnya—duduk diatas bangkunya dan menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sedih.

Betapa bodohnya gadis itu.

Meski sudah di jelaskan hampir tiga kali, gadis itu tidak dapat mengerti sebuah materi pelajaran yang cukup mudah untuk anak lain di kelasnya. Meski pun guru mata pelajaran itu sudah sangat luar biasa sabar menjawab setiap pertanyaan kebingungan Sakura, gadis itu tetap tidak bisa mengerti satu pun hal yang di jelaskan.

_Terletak dimana kesalahan?_

Gadis itu terdiam dan menghela nafas. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu mengambil buku pelajaran tebalnya dan membalikkan halaman demi halaman—membacanya dengan teliti dan mencoba memahaminya. Namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil, tak ada satupun hal yang dapat gadis itu pahami dan gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Bodoh." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tepat pada saat itu, punggung gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menegak dengan sendiri saat mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Refleks, gadis itu memutar sembilan puluh derajat kepala kearah pintu yang dibuka.

Mata gadis itu langsung membulat sempurna.

_Ya Tuhan!_

Gadis itu menjerit dalam hati.

_Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!_

Adrenalinnya berpacu dengan cepat, membuat detak jantungnya meningkat dan aliran darahnya semakin cepat mengitari seluruh tubuhnya. Dirinya bagaikan melayang untuk beberapa detik, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat di depannya. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja mendingin dan refleks gadis itu tersenyum. Matanya menatap tidak percaya kearah pria itu dan semburat merah tiba-tiba saja muncul di pipinya.

Pria itu ada di depannya, membuka pintu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Uchiha Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya namun di lain sisi pandangan itu seolah mengutarakan bahwa pria itu mengenal Sakura. Sebuah pandangan yang sangat berarti bagi seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke... _senpai_..." gadis itu bergumam pelan, masih tetap menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan buku ini kepada salah satu _kohai_-ku." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada tidak peduli dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang berada di barisan nomor dua dari pintu dan terletak di paling belakang.

Sakura menelan ludanya gugup, gadis itu tahu bahwa itu adalah meja Rin.

Setelah Sasuke menaruh buku catatan tersebut di kolong meja Rin, pria itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu kelas. Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya gugup. _Ini adalah kesempatan dan kesempatan tidak boleh dibuang!_

"_Ano_... Sasuke-_senpai_..." Sakura memanggil pelan Sasuke, membuat pria itu menghentikan langkah dan menatap kearah Sakura dengan pandangan datar.

_Ayo Sakura, kau pasti bisa!_

"_Senpai_... kenal dengan Rin...?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh Sakura!_

Pria itu menatap heran kearah Sakura, menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya dan tidak peduli dalam satu waktu.

"_Ano_…" Sakura mulai mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku, mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan baru dan meminta otaknya untuk berfikir cerdas kali ini saja.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis—kearah gadis itu. "Dia sahabat baik sepupuku."

Sakura terdiam, bingung ingin menjawab apa dan tidak tahu topik pembicaraan selanjutnya. Gadis itu kembali memaki dirinya, betapa bodoh dirinya. Dia bertanya lalu kemudian dijawab dan kemudian ia tak tahu harus apalagi. Gadis itu semakin memaki-maki dirinya dalam hati.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"eh…?" mata Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

_Tunggu! Apa yang Sasuke-_kun_ katakana tadi? Dia tadi bertanya tentangku bukan?_

"Aa… _ano_… belajar."

Mata Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Sedangkan Sakura sedikit kikuk dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja Sakura dan gadis itu semakin terkejut.

Rasanya gadis itu ingin menangis terharu dan tertawa senang dalam satu waktu. Pria yang selama ini ia sukai kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Berjalan dengan pelan namun pasti, membuat gadis itu semakin terpana kepadanya. Saat sinar matahari sore jatuh di wajah pria itu, membuat siluet yang semakin membuat siapapun dapat terpesona dengan karismatiknya. Pria itu sudah tidak memakai blazernya, hanya kemeja putih, _sweater_ abu-abu dan celana panjang. Pria itu begitu mempesona dan rasanya Sakura ingin melambatkan waktu pada saat itu. Membuatnya agar dapat terus menatap kearah pria itu.

"Aa, fisika rupanya." pria menarik bangku di depannya, duduk disana dan bertopang dagu menatap kearah buku-buku Sakura. Detik selanjutnya, pria itu mengambil salah satu buku dan membacanya. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" pria itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Sakura tak mampu menjawab. Pipinya sudah sangat merah dan ia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara detak jantungnya yang semakin meningkat. Tangannya sedikit gemetar dan ada setitik air mata kebahagiaan di ujung matanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi, benar-benar seperti mimpi. Pria yang selama ini gadis itu tunggu kini sudah duduk di depannya. Rasanya gadis itu ingin berdiri dan segera memeluk pria di depannya, menangis bahagia di bahunya. Tapi gadis itu dengan cepat membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut.

"_Ano_… aku… tidak mengerti semua." jawab gadis itu pelan sambil menunduk dalam—mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dan rasa malu akan kebodohannya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab dalam beberapa detik, membuat gadis itu resah. Ada banyak pikiran _negative_ yang bersarang di pikirannya, membuat cemas dan malu dalam satu waktu. Betapa bodohnya dirinya, mengungkapkan kebodohannya sendiri di depan pria yang ia sukai.

"Haruno-_san_," pria itu memanggil Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali terkejut dan refleks menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya kearah pria itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mengajarimu sedangkan kau menundukkan kepalamu?"

"Aa… maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau—" ada rasa bahagia luar biasa saat gadis itu mengetahui bahwa pria itu mengenalnya dan ia juga akan bersama Sasuke untuk beberapa saat.

"Kita mulai dari awal saja ya?" potong pria itu dengan mata yang menatap lembaran buku Sakura.

"_Ha-hai_!" jawab Sakura refleks seraya menegakkan punggungnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya.

Detik selanjutnya, pria itu menaruh buku Sakura di atas meja, mengambil salah satu pensil mekanik di dalam kotak pensil Sakura dan kemudian mengambil salah satu kertas kosong yang berada di atas meja Sakura.

Pria itu menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci, menggunakan kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti dan tidak terlalu berbelit-belit. Sakura mengangguk-angguk saat mengerti dan saat ia tidak mengerti, Sasuke—entah sengaja atau tidak—akan kembali menjelaskan. Jika ada soal yang tidak bisa Sakura jawab, maka Sasuke akan memberikan sedikit solusi dan Sakura akan mengerjakannya.

Sesekali Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dan kemudian terperangkap dalam pesona pria itu. Hari itu, Sakura tidak menjelaskan kembali bagaimana perasaannya. Hanya ada perasaan bahagia dan sulit untuk dimengerti dan hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Ada yang tidak kau mengerti lagi?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia selesai menjelaskan. Pria itu menaruh kembali pensil mekanik Sakura di dalam kotak pensilnya dan kembali bertopang dagu menatap kearah Sakura.

"Ti-tidak." jawab Sakura kikuk seraya membereskan buku yang berantakan diatas mejanya. "_Arigatou gizaimasu_, Sasuke-_senpai_." Sakura sedikit membungkuk seraya mencuri lirikan kearah Sasuke.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan Sakura tahu betul apa itu. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan namun di sisi lain, ia takut. Tapi hatinya sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya tentang hal tersebut, membuat dirinya kembali dilema dan bingung.

"hn." pria itu membalas pendek dan kemudian berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"_A-ano_…" tanpa sadar, Sakura kembali memanggil Sasuke. Membuat pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "A-ada yang ingin… kutanyakan."

Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sakura menelan lidahnya kelu. _Skak mat_! Tidak ada lagi jalan mundur ketika gadis itu sudah melangkah maju dan satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah bertanya pertanyaan tersebut. Membuat gadis itu panas dingin dalam satu waktu. Membuat gadis itu rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Ada senyum aneh bercampur kikuk yang tersungging di wajah gadis itu.

"I-itu…" Sakura memandang kearah lain, sulit baginya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat tanya tersebut. Tapi detik selanjutnya, gadis itu mencoba membulatkan tekad. Tidak ada jalan lain, bukan?

"Sasuke-_senpai_, apakah Sasuke-_senpai_ mengingatku?"

.

.

.

**Ohayouuu! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! Oyasumi~~^^**

**Hollaaa…**

**Watashi no Namae **_**comeback**_**!**

_**Chapter**_** kali ini lumayan panjang, sekitar 3000 kata. Fufufu… saya nggak tahu harus bilang apa tapi makasih buat **_**reviews**_** dan **_**favorite**_**-nya! Hyaaa… saya nggak nyangka loh~ hahahaa… untuk segala kritik, komentar dan sarannya saya benar-benar berterima kasih. ^^/**

**Aa… iya… ngomong-ngomong saya dapet **_**flame**_** dan saya senang. Hahaha… pas baca saya mikir, "ini ya yang namanya **_**flame**_**? Ini sih keren! Kok bisanya ya ini orang bikin **_**flame**_**? Sugooiii….". (,)/ Pokoknya saya menghargai seluruh komen yang datang(?) di FF saya tanpa terkecuali dan termaksud **_**flame**_**. Saya bangga dapet **_**flame**_**. Khukhukhu… :D**

**Oh, iyaa… ada sedikit tambahan AN di **_**chapter**_** 1, silahkan dibaca jika punya waktu. ^^**

_**Sooo**_**… arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang sudah baca! Baik yang meninggalkan jejak berupa apapun dan yang tidak alias **_**silent readers**_**! Terima kasih~~~**

**Saya masih membutuhkan banyak saran dan kritik yang membangun! Mohon maaf atas seluruh kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat. **_**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~!**_

**Tambahan : Ada banyak yang bertanya, pair utamanya siapa? Saya jawab di _chapter_ ini ya! Jawabannya SasuSaku ^^  
><strong>

**Special Thanks to :**

**UchihaHaruno Misaki; **Teme-Kyun99; **Guest;** FLamer; **Lylilay; **

**Semua orang yang telah mem-_follow_ dan _favorite_ FF ini**

**Semua _readers_!**

**Juga Anda yang membaca kalimat ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**UchihaHaruno Misaki : **Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini~ ^^ Hahaha... saran kamu sudah saya terima dan sebagai gantinya, sudah ditambahkan satu lagi karakter bukan? Hehehe...

**Teme-Kyun99 :** Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini~^^ Hyaaa... _publish_ Promise lagi? Hahahaa... masih dalam pertimbangan yang tiada ujung. ;p hehehehe...

**Guest :** Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini~^^ Wah, ada prediksi tamat! Pertama kali loh bagi saya yang ada komen tentang prediksi tamat. Hahaha... Hm.. kira-kira _ending_-nya SasuHina atau SasuSaku? Wkwkwk...:p kalau saya kasih tahu nggak seru dong~ fufufuu... Semoga puas dengan _chapter_ ini ya! ^^

**FLamer :** Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini~^^ Akhirnyaaaa... setelah saya tunggu-tunggu... inilah flame! (,)b seneng! Makasih banyak, akhirnya saya dapet flame :3 untuk pertanyaan Anda, saya akan jawab kalau dari awal saya nonton Naruto juga saya sukanya sama SasuSaku. Tapi kalau pendapat Anda berbeda, saya tidak memaksa. Toh, bagi saya... saya senang dengan komen anda. Fufufu... Terima kasih~~

**Lylilay :** Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini~^^ kurang panjangkah _chapter_ ini? _Chapter_ ini sekitar kurang dari 4000 kata, semoga sudah cukup panjang ya. ^^ Kalau masalah akhir... itu rahasia. Tunggu saja di _chapter_ terakhir. kkkk...

** :** Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini~^^


End file.
